E A Razão É Você
by Moon's Girls
Summary: Um surto desta autora iniciante que vos escreve. Ele apaixonado? Sim, e muito. Escrevendo cartas... Emocionantes! Razão e coração disputando a única garota que não serviria de prêmio para Sirius Black.


**Disclaimer:** James, Lily, Remus e Sirius não me pertencem (infelizmente, diga-se de passagem). Todos de J.K. Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos, blábláblá.

**N/A: **Bom, olá!

Esta não é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, porém é a primeira que eu decidi que merece ser publicada. Foi escrita usando partes de uma história real. Teve o final que eu queria que esta "história real" tivesse. Só que infelizmente não terá.

Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se você me deixasse uma review, mesmo que me apontando os erros e defeitos. Faria uma autora se empolgar.

A carta é a tradução de "The Reason", do Hoobastank.

Moon's GirlsSrta. Freaky

E a razão é você!

Sirius Black nunca – NUNCA – havia se apaixonado de verdade. Muito menos corrido atrás de garota alguma. Mas agora sentia que era diferente. Sentia que desta vez ele não conseguiria dar um fora _nela_. Que _dela_ ele não conseguiria se separar.

O problema era que ela não o queria mais. Ou pelo menos parecia não querer.

- Se é que existe algum ser divino neste mundo, decididamente, ele não vai com a minha cara.

- Calma, Almofadinhas. Ela só está fazendo charme. Normal, mulheres gostam de se fazerem de difíceis. É só você fazer o mesmo.

- Fazer o mesmo? Fazer de conta que eu não gosto dela? É isso? Pontas, você não bate bem. Olha bem pra mim e vê se entende: se eu fizer isso, aí sim que ela não olha mais na minha cara!

- Errado, meu caro Pontas – interpôs-se Remus. Virou-se para Sirius – Você não precisa esconder seus sentimentos. Isso é doideira do James.

- Errado você, meu caro Aluado. Se ela pensar que ele não a quer, ela correrá atrás dele. Claro como cristal.

- Não. Errado novamente, Pontas. – disse Sirius – Ela não é como as outras. Ela tem atitude suficiente pra balançar aquela cabeleira linda e loura em direção a qualquer lugar longe de mim. Ela não correria atrás de mim. Nunca. Nem que...

- ...a vida dela dependesse disso. É, você já disse isso.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer?

- Diga a ela o quanto a ama – opinou Remus.

- Enlouqueceu? E me humilhar novamente? Correr o risco de me machucar mais ainda? Nem pensar.

- Pelo menos você saberá se vale a pena. E não perderá anos da sua vida num amor que não vale a pena. – disse Lily, que ouvia discretamente a conversa dos três marotos. Chegando mais perto do grupo, que estava reunido frente à lareira, a ruiva de estonteantes olhos verdes sentou-se ao lado do namorado, James Potter, Pontas para eles.

- Que poético, Lily – disse James, beijando a face da ruiva. – Mas não sei se concordo. Veja o meu caso, três anos atrás de uma certa garota que só me dava foras.

- Essa certa garota é uma exceção. E o garoto de quem essa história trata é um cabeça dura incorrigível. Você, James.

- Ótimo, vão relembrar a história romântica de vocês? Quem está com problemas sou eu.

- Deu pra notar. Apaixonado pela Kate?

- Eu? Imagina. Impressão totalmente errada a sua, Evans – respondeu Sirius, indiferente.

- Ótimo, Black – cortou Lily, frisando o sobrenome do garoto – Eu tinha um recado a dar, mas vejo que você não se importa... – e levantou-se, divertindo-se com a cara de Sirius, ao notar que a ruiva provavelmente daria um recado da melhor amiga dela e o mais "novo" amor dele.

- Ei, Lily, o que é? Recado da Kate?

- Sabia que você me chamaria – disse a garota sorrindo marotamente – Kate quer vê-lo no jardim.

- Tudo bem – respondeu o garoto, tentando parecer controlado. – Quando?

- Agora – replicou Lílian calmamente.

- Como assim, agora?

- É Sirius, agora. Quando você se apaixona fica abobado assim?

- Não, eu... eu... Já estou indo – disse o garoto dirigindo-se ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Enquanto Sirius encaminhava-se para o jardim, milhares de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça. A pior das brigas, que ela dissera que perdoara. O término subentendido. O beijo nunca trocado. As coisas que ele disse indiretamente a ela, num momento de pura raiva. O que ela disse aos berros fingindo que ele não estava presente.

Que ele nunca mudaria, que garotas, para ele, eram a mesma coisa que prêmios a serem conquistados, para depois serem esquecidos. O jeito como ela disse, depois de restaurar seu autocontrole, somente para ele, usando uma voz tão baixa que ele precisou chegar mais perto para ouvir: "Eu não serei mais uma das garotas que você pode chamar de vitória". A forma como ela saiu, pisando duro, magoada, por culpa dele. Os cabelos dela, que pareciam ainda mais bonitos colados na testa dela, por causa do suor.

Ele havia decidido amadurecer, crescer. Sim, garotas eram prêmios, mas não seriam mais. Ele tentou esquecê-la de todas as formas que conhecia.

Ficou com outras garotas, não adiantou. Nenhuma delas lhe deu uma sensação parecida com a de estar com Kate, mesmo que nunca tivessem trocado um único beijo. Nenhuma delas lhe provocou arrepios como Kate provocava nele. Nenhuma delas tinha o cheiro que ele tanto gostava. Nenhuma delas tinha aquela voz calmante e alegre como a de Kate. Nenhuma delas, nem de longe, causara nele o que Kate lhe causou desde que se conheceram: o sentimento de que sem ela a vida não tinha mais graça.

Tentou odiá-la. Tentou se convencer de que ela não o merecia. De que ela sempre o enrolara. De que ela se divertira com ele e de que tudo que ela lhe disse eram mentiras, as piores possíveis. Mas ele sabia que não seria possível odiá-la. Sabia que ela era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que ele teve o prazer de conhecer. Sabia que ela nunca quis enrolá-lo. De que em momento nenhum ela lhe enrolou. Isso doía muito.

Deu-se conta que a amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, gostava mais dela do que da própria vida. Porém, o sétimo ano findaria dali a poucas semanas. Estava decidido a esquecê-la. Ele não iria se magoar novamente. Assim que as aulas acabassem, ele seguiria sua vida e não a veria nunca mais. Não iria ao baile de formatura, já que se ela não fosse com ele, o baile não teria graça.

Chegou ao jardim em meio a estes devaneios. Não precisou pensar em que local ela estaria. Sabia que era embaixo da maior árvore, da árvore perto do lago. Sentia que ela estaria sentada ali. Esperando, com seus belos olhos azuis perdidos nas águas daquele lago. Fora assim naquele fim de tarde. O fim de tarde que passaram abraçados, apenas juntos. Seria assim até o fim.

- Kate? A Lily disse que você queria falar comigo. – disse Sirius, apreensivo com a face sem expressão de Kate.

Eu li. Eu li a carta – disse ela.

Você, hum, leu? Eu não lembro de ter enviado...

- É, você não enviou. Escreveu e não mandou. Sei como é isso. O fato é que eu li.

Kate tirou os olhos do garoto que povoava seus sonhos todas as noites, do garoto que ela tanto amava, e começou a ler em voz alta a carta que tinha sido escrita a ela.

"Não sou uma pessoa perfeita 

_Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

_E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir_

_Que só quero que você saiba_

_Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_Estou mal por ter te machucado_

_É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente_

_E com toda a dor que te causei_

_Espero poder levá-la embora_

_E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça..."_

No final do pergaminho havia, escrito de forma simples e caprichada, o nome dela, Kate, envolto em inúmeros corações. Quando terminou de ler, encarou Sirius. Ele a mirava fixamente, e ele viu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O que ela queria lendo este pergaminho? Humilhá-lo? Jogar na cara dele o quanto ele era louco por ela?

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se.

- Achei que você não viria. – disse ela, finalmente.

- Eu não deixaria você esperando – ele respondeu tristemente. - Eu... Eu vou embora. Sei que errei com você e que você não vai me perdoar. Vou deixar você em paz... – concluiu ele, começando a tomar o caminho do castelo. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas ele sabia que isso era o certo a fazer.

- Não seja burro – ela disse, afinal, sorrindo, puxando-o delicadamente pelo pulso.

- Não dá pra evitar, já virou um hábito – disse ele sorrindo marotamente, feliz por ela estar puxando-o de volta.

Ele se aproximou dela com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu reunir naquele momento, em que o que ele mais queria era abraçá-la com força, para que ela nunca mais ficasse longe dele. Abraçaram-se, porém, como se estivessem sem se ver a muitos anos. Ela sorriu ao sentir novamente aquele perfume forte, marcante. Ele sorriu ao tocar aqueles cabelos tão bem tratados, ao sentir o coração dela disparar no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Encaram-se, sentindo que a hora havia chegado e que não importava o que qualquer outra pessoa pensasse sobre isso.

Ele encostou os lábios nos dela. Como eram macios. Ela não temeu ao entreabrir os lábios dando passagem ao beijo que há tanto tempo esperava. Fecharam os olhos e deixaram-se levar. Foi um beijo apaixonado e inesquecível. Nada mais importava, só estar ali.

Separaram-se por um momento.

- Eu te amo, Kate.

- Eu também te amo, seu tapado.

**N/B: **Eba! Betando a primeira fic da Srta. Freaky! Não que tenha precisado muito, já que ela escreve magnificamente bem... Ficou uma short maravilhosa. Eu realmente adorei! Te conheço e sei como desejava que a TUA história tivesse o mesmo final da fic... Espero que aconteça o melhor! Deixem bastante reviews, ela merece! 

_Moon's GirlsMazinha Black_


End file.
